


臣服

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: 骑皇pa，少年雷狮请注意避雷





	臣服

**Author's Note:**

> 祝霜霜生日快乐，我可算是赶出来了

漆黑的夜中只有硕大的银月挂在空中，冷晕根本照不了多远的距离，星星稀疏的不得了，只有一星半点点缀其上。

巨大的城堡一半笼罩在阴影里，一半则被月光撒上淡淡的银白，几个窗口透出火光，有一个女仆长带领着一个个仆人穿过长长的走廊，烛光照亮两边挂着的一幅幅历史悠久的肖像画。他们手里都捧着或大或小的托盘，里面摆放着叠的整整齐齐的衣物和各种各样的配饰，而女仆长手中的托盘更是放着一个精巧的皇冠，上面镶嵌着各种宝石，即使在这么暗的光照下也闪着光。

走廊尽头的房间紧闭着门，从里面透不出一丝动静，女仆长在门前停下脚步，轻叩了几下，屏住呼吸等待。

“进来。”

得到允许后，佣人们鱼贯而入，一个个把头埋在胸前，同时举起托盘，一直到与头顶平齐，不敢抬头看房间里的人。

“殿下，”女仆长小心翼翼的开口，“礼服已经改好了。”

站在窗户边背对着他们的人在听了这话后总算是回过了头，他还是少年模样，带着少许残留的稚气，五官非常精致，可以说是长得很漂亮，但又是那种带着凌厉攻击性的漂亮，月亮的光芒透过窗户附在他的身体上，皇室特有的紫瞳流光溢彩，扫过那一个个托盘，面无表情，让人心生畏惧。

“放在那边吧，”少年声线清冷，也听不出喜恶，“你们可以出去了。”

“殿下……”女仆长有些迟疑，“您不试试吗？”

少年没有回答，只是紫罗兰色眼睛冷淡的扫了一眼发问人，用一个眼神让那些人悄无声息的放下托盘，退了出去。

明天是三皇子的加冕仪式，不少人都举着烛台忙忙碌碌到深夜，但三皇子本人，却像是事不关己一样，把自己关在房间里，不允许任何人打扰。

这场加冕仪式是一场用金玉与奢华堆出来的热闹，雷狮冷眼旁观，觉得自己一点儿都不喜欢这场热闹。

今早他刚困倦的起床就被按着试了明天要用到的礼服，算是彻底被惹炸毛了，更让他大发脾气的是礼服居然做大了，负责这一块的人差点儿被三皇子把头拧下来，紧急改制到现在才又重新送过来。

那套礼服做的精致讲究，就是太过繁琐，一点点拆成单件都得装十几个托盘，此时此刻被整整齐齐一溜的摆放在三皇子房间里的那个大木桌上，把原本很空的桌子堆得满满当当。

雷狮完全没有要再次试穿的意思，他直直的盯着外面的月夜，维持着一个姿势一动不动，银白色的光落在他的眼睛里就像在紫罗兰的花海里撒了把碎钻一样，漂亮的很。

皇室是个牢笼，困了三皇子十六年，他无时无刻不在期待着挣脱这个牢笼，哪怕舍弃一切。

午夜的钟声响起，吵吵闹闹的城堡也终于归为寂静，小皇子微不可见的皱了皱眉，脸上有着一丝一闪而过极难捕捉的失望。

夜深寒气重，他动了动自己已经发僵的四肢，轻轻呼出一口气，打算上床休息了。

但他的脚步突然停下来了。

窗外，有人身披月光而至。

淡黄色的流光划破了夜里的深黑，那人蓬松的棕发被晚风吹起，碧蓝的双眼散发着淡淡的光芒，他像是流星一样，向三皇子奔去。

雷狮露出了今天第一个笑。

他向后退了几步，浑身都放松了下来，随后，他的骑士从窗户冲了进来，流炎消失，借着惯性向前，用力把他抱在怀里。

如森林如阳光般的气息扑面而来，雷狮因为冲力向后退了两步，居然没有不满，只是抬起手拍了拍骑士的肩膀：“安迷修，你真是慢死了，我还以为你赶不回来了。”

“怎么可能赶不回来，”安迷修把头埋在小皇子的颈窝处，吸了一大口，“你的加冕仪式，我怎么着也得回来，大部队还在后面，至少三天后才能回来，我等不及，所以就提前回来了。”

雷狮被他的动作搞得有点儿痒，缩了缩脖子，却也没有躲，这个大猫猫也就只有在安迷修面前才会翻身露出柔软的肚皮，其他人只能得到他的利爪伺候。

——等价交换而已，毕竟安迷修把整颗柔软的心都捧给了他。

“抱够了没，该放手了。”

其实安迷修并没有抱够，如果可以的话他其实想一直抱着雷狮，抱一个晚上，但他还是放手了，转而在小皇子柔软的嘴唇上落下一吻。

这个吻一触即收，带着明显的亲昵，安迷修在小皇子的腰上摸了一把，收获一个眼刀后笑了起来，眼睛中泛着温柔的光：“我给你带了礼物。”

他从贴身口袋里拽出一个小小的盒子，还没来得及打开就被雷狮一把夺了过去，无奈：“抢什么，反正都是你的。”

“你不懂，”雷狮轻快的回应，“咔”的一下打开盒子，“抢来的东西才有趣。”

典型的雷狮发言。

然而等雷狮看见盒子里装的是什么之后就没了声音，他的眼睛流转着光芒，看了好一会儿才抬起头：“你总算挑了个我喜欢的东西了。”

那是一枚用蓝绿石打磨出来的戒指，上面雕刻着漂亮的纹路，还镶嵌着宝石，内侧刻着A＆L，也不知道安迷修是在哪里弄的。

直男审美的安迷修第一次送给小皇子的礼物是一捧俗的不能再俗的鲜花，被小皇子足足笑了大半个月。

安迷修有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻尖，声音特别小的说了句喜欢就好，下一秒就见雷狮把盒子递到眼前，不解的看了小皇子一眼。

“看什么看，”雷狮哼了一声，伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的下唇，“给我戴上啊，难不成你还想让我自己戴上？”

大概是因为小皇子的眼睛太亮了，以至于安迷修有一瞬间的失神，然后才慌乱的接过小盒子，把戒指取出来，慢慢的套在了小皇子的无名指上，大小刚好，严丝合缝的贴在指骨上，更衬得他的手白玉一样好看。

很适合，真的很适合。

雷狮满意的翘起嘴角，眼睛直勾勾的盯着安迷修，把戒指放在自己唇边，轻轻的吻了一下。

下一刻，安迷修就毫不犹豫的再次亲吻小皇子，动作有点儿急切，轻舔柔软的内里和尖尖的虎牙，直到把小皇子吻出黏腻的鼻音还不想停。

大半个月没见，安迷修渴望和雷狮有身体接触，他抱小皇子的力度就像是要把那人勒进自己的身体一样，到最后还不满足，开始用牙齿咬，用身体力行告诉雷狮自己有多思念他。

等他们终于分开时，雷狮的眼睛已经变得湿漉漉的了，反倒是显得那双眼睛更加好看了，安迷修轻轻在他眼角印下一吻，却被他推了一下。

小皇子挣开了骑士的拥抱，径直走向堆满托盘的桌子，在一大堆配饰里翻找，安迷修疑惑：“你在找什么？”

“这个。”

雷狮对自己要找的东西在哪里还是大概有数的，很快在闪闪发光的配饰里找出了一个小小的物什，在手里抛了抛，捏在手里，回头对安迷修笑了笑。

那同样也是一枚戒指，只不过镶嵌着紫罗兰色宝石，闪着细碎的光，戒托上还有皇室的闪电标志。

可以说，这枚戒指相当三皇子的身份象征。

安迷修挑了挑眉，没等雷狮催，乖乖把自己的手交到小皇子手里，任由那家伙给自己套上戒指。

原本这是戴在拇指上的，但是因为是按照雷狮的手的尺寸做的，戴在安迷修手上就只能套在无名指上了，还稍微有点儿大。

“以后再给你补一个好的。”

三皇子低头轻轻咬了咬安迷修的食指指尖，眼睛从下往上看的时候撩了安迷修一眼，让安迷修“嘶”了一声，得意的弯了弯眼睛。

这个小动作实在是让人心痒痒，安迷修掩饰性的干咳了一声，双眼越过雷狮看向桌子上的那一堆衣物，转移话题转移的很生硬：“那是你的礼服吗？”

“是啊，”雷狮也回头看了一眼，很显然没什么兴趣，“今早试过了，那些人居然做大了，又送去改，一直到现在才送回来。”

“那你还试吗？”

“试什么试，麻烦死了。”

“可是我想看。”

安迷修定定的看着雷狮的眼睛，温柔却不容拒绝的重复了一遍：“可是我想看。”

如果是穿给安迷修看，雷狮其实没什么意见，但他并不想这么容易就让那个家伙得偿所愿，眼睛动了动，笑的很恶劣：“可以。”

“不过……你得帮我穿。”

他用的是命令式口吻，安迷修愣了愣，随后无奈的笑了笑，握着小皇子的手在白皙的手背上落下一吻：“是，我的王。”

雷狮今天穿的衣服并不怎么正式，怎么舒适怎么来，简简单单的长裤和衬衫，安迷修很轻松就把这些衣物脱了下来。随后，他从托盘里抽出里衣，给雷狮穿上，然后是棕色的中裤，黑色的马甲，别上领针，套上大礼服外套。

越来越凸显皇室那种高高在上的贵族气质的皇子坐在了高大的红色丝绒椅里，任由安迷修给自己套上黑色吊带袜，皮带卡在光滑的膝盖下面一点点，脚踩在高帮靴里，腰上系上挂着金穗的腰带。

安迷修把红色的披风搭在雷狮的肩上，这披风还有些长，因为雷狮坐着的原因摆在了地面上，镶嵌着各种宝石的皇冠被安迷修小心的捧起，轻轻压在那黑蓝色的头发上。

骑士注视着他的王，眼中闪过一丝迷醉，心跳加快，飞快的向后退了两步，单膝下跪，小心的牵起披风的衣角，放在唇边吻了吻。

“我的王，我愿永远臣服于你。”

他虔诚而郑重，作出的承诺是曾在心中翻滚过千万遍的话语，一如当初在国王面前大声念出的骑士宣言。

穿戴整齐的皇子自上而下俯视自己的骑士，原本他没什么表情，果真是高高在上的王，可此时他却露出一个笑，俯身把安迷修拉了起来，抬起头，勾着骑士的脖子主动送上一个吻。

他不再那么高高在上。

这个吻几乎点燃了安迷修的全部，他伸出双手把自己的恋人困在自己和椅子中间，身体前倾，发狠的回应这个吻。

披风滑落了，皇冠坠落了，雷狮被吻的气喘，急躁的解开了安迷修很繁琐的制服外套，因为缺氧而有点儿昏沉，安迷修的手从他的裤子下摆伸进去了都不知道。

说到底，雷狮不过是个少年，身体还没有完全长开，站起来比安迷修矮了一些，身形又是偏瘦，如果换个成年人被这样卡在座位里肯定会很难受，可他不会，他就这么任由安迷修把自己按在座位里，摸索着脱了安迷修的外套后开始解里面的衬衫扣子。

骑士长年锻炼，身材很有看点，腹肌垒块分明，属于只看身材就能让人血脉膨胀的那种。他亲手把自己刚刚给小皇子系上的腰带抽出来，连带着大礼服外套一起扔在一旁，也不怕弄坏了，伸进中裤里的手抚摸光滑的像玉一样的皮肤，向后退了一些，声音沙哑：“可以吗？”

这样近距离的接触让雷狮几乎颤抖了起来，勾起被吻的红肿的唇，手特别不安分的划过安迷修的腹肌，呼出一口气：“当然。”

这个回答让安迷修彻底抛开了所有顾虑，他笑着轻啄雷狮的嘴角，把小皇子的里衣下摆拽了出来，却没脱，而是推了上去。

少年的身体总是很诱人，浅白的胸口上淡色的乳首还是软的，人鱼线流畅又漂亮，腰上没有一点儿多余的肉，看上去手感非常好。

安迷修眼睛被情欲搅得浑浊，埋头吮吸乳头，他们以前也这样玩过，不过没做到最后而已，所以雷狮很快就感到酥麻的快感升起，让他不禁呻吟出声。

原本清亮的少年音一点一点哑了起来，比催情剂还管用，安迷修用指尖上因为练剑而产生的老茧去磨已经挺立的乳头，让小皇子一阵战栗。

雷狮被束缚在裤子里的性器已经半挺立了，顶端分泌的液体把裤子濡湿了一块，安迷修总算是放过了已经肿了一圈的乳头，转而去对付小皇子的裤子。

骑士故意没有把他的王的鞋袜脱下来，仅仅是脱了裤子而已，那双大长腿上套着黑色吊带袜和高帮靴，与瓷白的皮肤相衬，说不出的色情。

他轻揉着雷狮已经完全勃起的阴茎，用掌心去磨吐出粘液的头部，握着柱身撸动，同时在雷狮身上留下一个又一个吻痕。

不知是出于什么原因，雷狮今晚格外兴奋，虽然以前安迷修也对他做过这种事，但是今天他却仅仅是被安迷修碰碰就爽到浑身发抖，紧紧的搂着安迷修的脖子，指甲都扣进安迷修的肉里，声音也没压着，一声一声叫的撩人。

安迷修耐心的伺候着小皇子，直到雷狮抖着射出来，低下头和那个还在喘气的人接吻，把所有声音都吞进肚子里，动作温柔却也危险。

他轻轻把雷狮翻了过去，彻底拖去了上身的里衣，让小皇子跪在狭窄的的椅子上，双手抓着椅子靠背，同时亲吻着后脊骨和那光滑的脊背。

雷狮的臀被脂肪撑起，看起来手感很好，安迷修揉了两把，被雷狮不满的骂了一句，于是他笑着在黑蓝色的头发上落下一吻，指尖顺着诱人的臀缝滑动，就着手上刚才沾上的精液慢慢探向从未被人碰过的隐秘穴口。

这种感觉真的很奇怪，雷狮刚才还哑着声音在骂人，现在立马闭了嘴，咬紧牙，克制住自己丢人的颤抖。

即使有精液的润滑，安迷修把手指塞进去的过程也依旧很艰难，过分紧致的穴肉紧紧的咬着他的手指，让他可以想到待会儿把自己那根插进去会有多爽。

肠壁的褶皱层层叠叠，软肉蠕动着吞下一整根手指，安迷修发暗的眼睛紧紧盯着那张还是浅红的小口，温柔的安抚着紧张的雷狮，直到手指完全没入。

“唔……安迷修……”

带着气喘的声音对于安迷修来说无疑是极大的刺激，他深吸一口气，强压下自己的冲动，仔细且耐心的进行扩张，手指曲起，撑开软肉，慢慢探索自己的伴侣的身体。

这样被强行撑开还是让雷狮感到了疼痛，他嘶了一声，眼睛都红了，垂下头让自己的头发把丢人的表情藏好，穴肉狠狠地收缩了一下以示不满。

他还是太紧张了，穴肉完全放松不下来，安迷修轻轻皱了皱眉，轻轻抽出手指，离开了他的伴侣，快步走向房间的木柜，从底层掏出一个小铁盒，又重新回到雷狮身边。

雷狮：“？”

“你太紧张了，”安迷修安抚性的亲了亲小皇子的侧脸，把铁盒打开，露出里面的软膏，挖了一点儿出来，“扩张要做好，不然会疼。”

雷狮眉梢动了动，鼻子很灵的闻到了这软膏似乎有点儿奇怪的味道，但他没在意，只是声音沙沙的笑了两声：“安迷修，你是不是早就想这么干了，准备还挺充分。”

“是啊。”安迷修答的丝毫没有不好意思，手指抹上软膏，再次挤进肉穴里，“我爱上你时就很想要你了。”

或许是有着软膏的润滑，这次进入很顺畅，雷狮不再那么紧绷，但也开始说不出任何一个完整的句子，只是断断续续的轻喘，声音好听的不行。

紧致的穴肉慢慢放松下来，安迷修又沾了点儿软膏，加入第二根手指，在雷狮轻却撩人的呻吟中慢慢把手指上的软膏蹭到肠壁上，直到软膏被温暖的肠肉融化，渐渐化成液体。

雷狮开始觉得身体深处有点儿痒，淅淅沥沥的液体从穴口一滴滴滴落，他皱着眉，觉得很奇怪：“安迷修……嗯……你到底用了、什么……”

“软膏，”安迷修亲昵的咬了咬雷狮黑蓝色头发中露出的一点儿耳尖，两根手指把肉穴绞出水声，“不过有点儿催情作用。”

“呜……你这个……！”

雷狮的话说不下去了，不知道安迷修按到了哪个地方，让他仰着脖子喘息了一声，指甲在椅子留下抓痕。

穴肉热情的收缩，包裹着那两根湿淋淋的手指，时不时还会吐出一些混合液体，媚肉咬的很紧，水声听起来说不出的色情。

雷狮的双腿开始发抖，他的眼睛蓄着泪水，发出的气音让安迷修越加兴奋。

肉穴开始不满足于这么简简单单的两根手指了，深处发痒，在渴望什么更粗大得东西填满自己。

“安迷修……安迷修……别玩了……”雷狮努力吞下自己的颤音，声音小的不能再小，“直接……进来……”

这么直白的话语极大的讨好了安迷修，他又在小皇子的后颈上咬了一口，抽出涂满亮晶晶液体的手指，换上自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎。

安迷修那玩意儿其实挺大，如果扩张不充分雷狮绝对受不了。肿胀的龟头撑开张开一些的小口，慢慢插进去，感受媚肉包裹着柱身的舒爽，直到插到最深处。

被进入的感觉让雷狮几乎忘了呼吸，他压着自己的呜咽，腿根都软了，差点儿支撑不住自己的身体，幸好安迷修扣着他的腰的力道够大，才没让他软倒。

他没有感到疼，却也没有多爽，只是觉得胀的难受，有一张安迷修捅到了他的肚子的错觉，肉穴的痒倒是止住了，他张大了嘴汲取氧气，但还没等他调整好，安迷修就开始抽插了起来。

“……！安迷修！”

雷狮来不及闭上的嘴发出有些尖细的声音，被安迷修顶的身体向前，眼睛里的泪水更多了。

椅子不是固定在地面上的，随着安迷修的动作摇晃了起来，雷狮因为失去平衡而害怕摔倒，身体都紧绷了起来，连带着后穴也夹的更紧了。

安迷修被他夹的一阵舒爽，用了十成十的力道去操弄那张小嘴，粗硬的肉棒一下冲到最深的地方，又完全退出来，只剩下头部还被含在里面，连带着软肉也被扯出一些。

他掐着雷狮的腰，阴茎准确碾过小皇子穴道中的栗状凸起，这一招无疑很有效，雷狮立马软了腰，两腿不住的颤抖，差点跪不住，指甲紧紧扣着椅子靠背，害怕摔倒的紧张让他的肉穴紧的不得了。

安迷修“嘶”了一声，肌肉绷紧，狠肏那张吸的他很舒服的小嘴，不顾雷狮被他撞的左摇右晃，发出泣音。

“安迷修……安迷修！慢、啊……慢点……”雷狮哽咽着吐出破碎的话语，铺天盖地的快感让他马上就要哭出来了，泪水顺着眼角滑落，和身上的汗水混在一起。

不知疲倦的阴茎不断肏弄着流出水的肉穴，让里面的软肉紧紧贴在柱身上，安迷修的力道就像是想把柔软的通道肏成自己的模样一样，磨得穴口充血红肿，和雷狮发红的眼角成了一个颜色。

第一次做不该这么过分，可安迷修忍不住，他早就渴望完全占有他的王了，肉刃插到湿滑通道的深处，退出来后又浅浅的捅进去，抵在最让雷狮舒服的那个地方，轻轻研磨，感受穴肉一缩一缩的讨好自己。

雷狮已经被操哭了，漂亮的脸被眼泪弄的乱七八糟，眼前蒙着水雾，头发被汗水浸湿粘在脸上。

“安迷修……安迷修……不要了……”

他摇着头想逃，快感实在是太多了，再做下去他自己都不知道自己会不会喊出什么丢人的话语，可安迷修并不放过他，就着相连的姿势把他翻过来，温柔的吻去他脸上的泪水，让他舒舒服服的窝在椅子上，却又恶趣味的把他的两条腿挂在椅子扶手上。

这个姿势可以让安迷修清楚的看见那张艳红小口是怎么吞进自己的，又是怎么热情挽留。雪白的臀肉已经被耻毛磨红了，淅淅沥沥的液体流在椅子上，浸成了深色。  
食髓知味的媚肉每次都会不知羞耻的挽留抽离的肉棒，猛烈地收缩着讨好这根给自己带来欢愉的侵犯者，直到再次被进入。

安迷修一下一下顶撞着雷狮的敏感点，双手粗暴的揉捏臀肉，把小皇子断断续续支离破碎的哭骂顶的像是求欢的淫语一样，低头和爽的有点儿失神的小皇子接吻，舔弄舌根，感受穴肉一下一下的痉挛。

破碎的呻吟被安迷修吞之入腹，他似乎又对雷狮挂在扶手上的腿产生了兴趣，指尖划过裹着黑色吊带袜的小腿，一直顺着摸到大腿根，揉了一把那里滑嫩的软肉。

他对着雷狮的耳朵吹气，在那人敏感的颤抖时亲了亲他的侧脸，动作足够温柔，却和身下用力抽插的动作不相符。

“安迷修……”雷狮费力的开口，喘息着，声音里的哭腔非常明显，“你这是以下犯上，知不知道？”

“当然知道。”

安迷修答的沉稳，就像平时和雷狮交谈一样，只是不稳的气息暴露了他正在做什么。

雷狮喘了口气，眼神都因为过多的快感而有点儿涣散，慢慢说：“不过……唔……我允许你这么做……”

这句话直接让还插在雷狮身体里的肉棒又涨大了一圈，将穴口撑得满满当当，雷狮惊叫一声，随后就被安迷修堵住了嘴，只能被动承受。

肥硕的阴茎把雷狮搅得只会哭喊呻吟，安迷修热情的亲吻雷狮身上的敏感带，在达到顶峰前再次吻住了雷狮已经红肿的嘴唇，插在温柔而紧致的肉穴里，全部射了进去。

经历这么一场疯狂的性事后雷狮是累极了，想马上睡过去，却还是强撑着眼皮，勾住安迷修的脖子。

“安迷修……”

“我在。”

“你的臣服，我收下了。”

“是，我的王。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝霜霜生日快乐，我可算是赶出来了


End file.
